Be Quiet
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Lincoln, Randy, the Eds, Sonic, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, and Lynn make a bet to see who can be quiet the longest; Sonic has Classic Sonic pretend to be him to keep from having to do anything. Meanwhile; Louie is told not to talk his way out of a situation, but will have to when Mark Beaks makes a shady deal with Scrooge.
1. The Quiet Game Begins

In Toon Manor; Lincoln was sitting in the attic reading some Thor comics in only his underwear.

"Now this is perfect." said Lincoln.

Then some crunching sounds were heard.

Lincoln looked around bot kept on reading his comic.

The crunching sounds were heard again.

Lincoln groaned.

"I can't do anything in peace anymore." said Lincoln.

He climbed out of the attic and opened up a door, revealing Randy was eating some potato chips.

"Hey, cut it out." said Lincoln.

Randy stopped eating the chips and turned to Randy.

"I'm bored." said Randy.

He looked down and became shocked.

"Are you in your underwear?" said Randy.

"I like reading comics in my underwear it's comfy." Explained Lincoln.

Randy shook his head.

"Now will you stop eating so loud?" said Lincoln.

Randy did some thinking.

"No." said Randy.

Then an explosion happened outside the mansion, shocking the two.

"What the juice was that?" said Randy.

Outside the mansion; a ton of smoke cleared off and Eddy was covered in soot coughing.

"Note to self, never mix chemicals unless you know what they are." said Eddy.

He fainted.

Sonic then appeared and saw everything.

"Dude, don't people know that they can get arrested for creating chemical warfare at home?" said Sonic.

Eddy became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Eddy.

"And local law enforcement won't do that." said Sonic.

Eddy sighed.

"Thank goodness for that." said Eddy.

"It'll be the CIA." said Sonic.

Eddy gulped.

"Well I'm out of here." said Eddy.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" yelled Lincoln's voice.

Eddy is shocked.

He looked at a doorway to see an angry Lincoln and Randy.

"I'M TRYING TO READ COMICS!" yelled Lincoln.

"The underwear gives it away Lincoln." said Sonic.

Lincoln is mad.

"Quiet." said Lincoln.

"I would, but I've got a snarky comment all the time." said Sonic.

Then everyone looked at the swimming pool to see two snorkels poking out before Edd and Sky in scuba gear emerged from it.

Sonic smiled.

"Glad I'm not in there." said Sonic.

The two teens climbed out of the pool before removing their goggles and snorkels.

"And that is why people should always wear goggles in the Olympics no matter how professional they might be." said Edd.

"I see your point." said Sky.

Lincoln groaned.

"It's never going to be quiet enough." said Lincoln.

Edd looked at Lincoln.

"I'm not much for being involved in other people's business, but why're you in your underwear?" said Edd.

"He was reading comics." said Randy.

Edd became very shocked.

"Well what'd you expect, he does that every time. Has he no shame?" said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"I wonder that." said Edd.

Then Ed appeared while loudly sucking on two jawbreakers.

Lincoln is beyond pissed now.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted. "EVERYONE BE QUIET OR I'LL EXPLODE!"

Eddy scoffed.

"A Loud telling us to be quiet? How original." said Eddy, "How about we up the ante?"

Lincoln became confused as Shawn and Jasmine appeared.

"How so?" said Lincoln.

"Whoever out of this whole group can stay quiet the longest gets their choice of fast food, while the losers have to pay for it." said Eddy.

Everyone smiled.

"Deal." everyone said.

"Being quiet starts, now." said Lincoln.

Later; Sonic was in his bedroom and stared doing some thinking.

"Well I'm surely at a loss right now. Everyone's going to try and get me to speak by giving me a good reason to make a snarky comment, but I won't put up for it. If only I could find a way to stay mute for a while." Sonic thought.

He then became shocked.

"That's it." Sonic thought.

He rubbed his darkspine ring before disappearing and reappearing with his classic counterpart.

Classic Sonic became confused.

Sonic pulled his phone out and started doing some typing before showing his silent counterpart what he typed down.

The phone had a message saying 'Some friends of mine are trying to get each other to break their silence to get some fast food. I need you to pose as me for a while and stay quiet since that's your specialty.'

Classic Sonic nodded.

Sonic then pulled out an ID mask before putting it on his classic counterpart, making him look like himself.

Classic Sonic walked off.

Sonic chuckled.

"Game's in the bag." said Sonic.

He sat down on his bed and started playing Angry Birds on his phone.

In the living room; the others were sitting on the couch watching the news.

"And in other news, the government shutdown is still greatly infecting tons of people who have taken to the streets and started rioting and stealing stuff." Tom Tucker's voice said.

Classic Sonic entered the room and sat down.

The others noticed it.

Randy pulled out his phone and typed something down before revealing his message saying 'People are rioting due to the government shutdown.'

Classic Sonic simply nodded.

Randy became confused and typed more stuff down before revealing the message 'What, no snarky comment?'

Classic Sonic raised his arms up.

Randy face palmed himself before turning to Eddy and nugging him.

The scammer turned to Randy in confusion.

"What?" Eddy mouthed.

"How about an alliance, you and me both try to get Sonic to speak, and in return, we both agree on a fast food place." Randy mouthed.

Eddy smiled.

"Deal." Eddy mouthed.

The two shook hands but failed to notice that they each had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Eddy.

He showed a text that said 'Ain't no way I'm going to trust the Norrisville Ninja. I'll just betray him first chance I get.'

"Foolproof." said Eddy.

Then a buzzing sound was heard, shocking Eddy.

"Crude, I failed." said Eddy.

Lastly was Randy who just snickered without making a sound.

He then showed a text that said 'Eddy clearly forgot the rule that talking in interview gags counts as a failure.'

 **End Interview Gag**

Classic Sonic walked into the kitchen and started going through the fridge.

He pulled out a can of soda before he drank it all.

Eddy looked at him and chuckled as everyone else noticed.

"Ain't no way he'll be able to be quiet after that huge drink." Eddy said quietly.

But then a burping sound was heard, supposedly coming from upstairs.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh, that was weird." said Eddy.

 **Interview Gag**

Classic Sonic held up a ventriloquist dummy and made it's mouth move around.

The hedgehog nodded and held up a sign that said 'I can throw my bodily functions like a ventriloquist.'

 **End Interview Gag**

Classic Sonic then pulled out a slice of lasagna from the fridge.

The hedgehog nodded and grabbed a fork before he began eating it.

He then looked around and saw cheese and got some and put some on the lasagna.

Edd typed something down on his phone before showing the message to the others which said 'This is going to be a challenge.'

He then shook his head.

Classic Sonic ate some of his lasagna before managing to throw a fart that sounded like it came from outside.

The others became shocked.

Lincoln pulled out his phone and typed something down before revealing what he typed 'He's mocking us.'

He then shook his head and walked off.


	2. Louie's Troubles

In Duckberg; Louie was sitting on a curb and next to a cop car as a cop was talking to him.

"Look, I told you, I don't know nothing about an ATM missing all it's money." said Louie.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge you teenager." said the cop.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there. I'm only middle school age." said Louie.

The cop became shocked.

"Huh?" said the cop.

"Yeah, I'm still very young. Besides, this wouldn't look to good if a cop wound up arresting a child who just so happens to be innocent and is the nephew of the great Scrooge McDuck." said Louie.

The Cop became shocked and gulped.

"Oh boy." said the cop.

"If you want to avoid a lawsuit, you'd better let me go." said Louie.

The cop nodded.

"Alright." said the cop.

Louie walked off and pulled out a ton of money without the cop noticing.

The duck chuckled.

"Sucker." said Louie.

Later; he arrived at McDuck Manor.

He smirked.

"Ha, that was easy. And nothing bad happened." said Louie.

He opened the door, only to see an angry Scrooge glaring at him.

"Care to explain why I got a call from the Duckberg police saying that you claimed you were innocent from robbing an ATM?" said Scrooge.

Louie became shocked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"Louie said before running off.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Louie.

"THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Louie.

Lastly was Scrooge.

"Not the first time I got a call like that. Just last week I got a call from the police saying that Louie managed to rob a convenience store." said Scrooge.

 **Flashback (within Interview Gag)**

Louie was at the counter of a convenience store with a Black Manta helmet on his head and with a slushie in his hand.

"How much for this slushie?" Louie said while his helmet gave an evil sounding voice.

The cashier became shocked.

"Dude, I said how much for the slushie?" said Louie.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble." said the cashier.

Louie was confused.

"Uh, neither do I?" Louie said before putting a Reese's Outrageous king size bar on the counter, "I'll take this candy bar as well."

The cashier became even more shocked and pushed the goods to Louie.

"HERE, JUST TAKE IT ALL, AND THE MONEY!" the cashier yelled before holding a bag full of money.

Louie looked at the bag.

Later; he walked out of the store with his slushie, candy, and the bag of money.

"Ha, that guy is awesome." said Louie.

However Cops showed up.

Louie then looked at the bag.

"And I think he was afraid of me. But mostly the voice changing helmet that has an angry look on it." said Louie.

 **End Flashback (within Interview Gag)**

"I have no idea what the story with that is." said Scrooge.

 **End Interview Gag**

Louie then ran into his room where his brothers were at and hid under his bed.

"Committed another unintentional crime that you talked your way out of?" said Huey.

"I did nothing wrong." said Louie.

"This entire household thinks that you robbed a convenience store last week." said Dewey.

"In retrospect I was wearing a Black Manta helmet when I was seeing Aquaman." Said Louie.

"Where'd you even get that helmet anyways?" said Huey.

"Oh I was at a garage sale and some guy tried to sell it for fifty dollars, but I managed to haggle him to sell it to me for only a penny." said Louie.

"Yeah That was a good call." said Huey.

"But still, there's a big problem with you." said Dewey.

Louie became confused.

"What?" said Louie.

"Every time you get into trouble with someone, even law enforcement, you always talk your way out of it." said Huey.

The Green Duck is mad.

"I do not." said Louie.

"You couldn't even go one day without talking your way out of a situation." said Dewey.

"Is that a bet?" said Louie.

His brothers smirked as Scrooge, Beakley, Donald, Duckworth, Launchpad & Webby cane in.

"What's this about a bet?" asked Scrooge.

"We're betting Louie that he can't go a day without getting himself out of a situation by talking his way out of it." said Huey.

Launchpad pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'm in for him failing." said Launchpad.

Scrooge smirked and pulled out a 100.00 Bill.

"Same." He said.

Duckworth then pulled some money as well.

"Same here." said Duckworth.

Everyone looked at the ghost in confusion.

"What good is ghost money in this world?" said Donald.

"Yeah." Said Beakley.

"Hey you think this stuff grows on trees?" said Duckworth.

"Maybe not that kind of money." said Scrooge.

"Um isn't Money paper and paper comes from trees so technically Money grows on trees." Said Launchpad.

"No it doesn't. The mint creates money by a way only they would know." said Huey.

Scrooge rolled his eyes.

"Everybody knows that." said Scrooge.

Beakley looked at Louie.

"To make sure you keep this promise I'll be with you the whole time." She said.

Louie groaned.

"Lame." said Louie.

"Hey we're all chipping in, so if you do pull it off, you'll be very rich." said Dewey.

Louie nodded.

"Okay." said Louie.

He then smirked.

"LETS DO THIS BET!" He shouted.

 **Interview Gag**

"Okay, here's the thing, knowing Louie, he'll do something very tricky to ensure his victory. So I've got a little something planned out to catch him in the act." said Scrooge.

He chuckled.

 **End Interview Gag**

Scrooge chuckled causing Donald to look at his Uncle.

 **Interview Gag**

"Whatever Uncle Scrooge has planned I'm in as well." Explained Donald. "I want Louie to lose this bet."

 **End Interview Gag**

With Mark Beaks; he was in his office doing work on his computer.

"Now this is a lot of followers." said Mark.

He laughed.

But then his phone vibrated and he picked it up to see a mysterious text before becoming shocked.

"Wow, I'm expected to do this?" Mark said.

He did some thinking before another vibrating sound was heard and he looked at his phone.

"Lots of followers if I do it? I'm in." said Mark.


	3. More Losers

With Prime Sonic; he was at a Taco Bell drive thru making an order.

"I'll take a Beefy Frito, Double Decker Taco, all three Doritos Loco's Tacos, twelve pack Cinnabon Delights, and a Baja Blast Freeze." said Sonic.

" _Okay that'll be about 17.06._ " said a voice.

"Okay, thanks." said Sonic.

He drove to the first window and gave the money before driving to the next window and being given two Taco Bell bags and driving off.

Later; he had his car parked in a Wal Mart parking lot and eating a Doritos Taco and drinking the Baja Blast Freeze.

"Mmm, oh yeah, worth having to play the silent game." said Sonic.

He finished up the taco and started eating his Double Decker Taco.

He then farted.

"Oooh, if only Lynn were here to smell that one." said Sonic.

Back at Toon Manor; Classic Sonic was in the game room playing pool.

He hit the white ball and it knocked the 8 ball into a pocket.

He smiled and put the cue stick back where it belongs.

The hedgehog then sat down on a couch and turned on the Switch before he began playing Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu.

He smiled.

The others noticed it.

"Should we discuss this?" said Eddy.

Everyone just stared at Eddy in annoyance.

"Oh right, the silent game." said Eddy.

Classic Sonic then started waving his hands around like he didn't care.

Everyone looked at the screen and saw that Sonic managed to capture Meltan.

"Seriously?" said Lincoln.

Then a buzzing sound was heard.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Lincoln.

"Lincoln's out." said Eddy.

Classic Sonic looked at a vending machine and saw all the types of candy inside of it before reaching into the couch and pulling out some quarters.

Shawn pulled out his phone and typed something down before showing Lincoln what he typed down 'Since when did you guys get a vending machine?'

"Last week." said Lincoln.

Classic Sonic put the quarters in before pushing some numbers on the machine.

He reached into the machine and pulled out a King Size Twix Bar before he sat back down and opened it up and started eating one of them.

Shawn licked his lips.

"Need the Twix so bad." Shawn thought.

Classic Sonic set the bar down on the couch before pausing the game and walking off.

Shawn approached the couch and grabbed the bar.

"Come to papa." Shawn thought.

He shoved a finger into the bar, only for a snapping sound to be heard.

Shawn winced in pain before pulling his finger out, revealing a tiny mouse trap on his finger.

The others became shocked.

"That hedgehog is smart." said Lincoln.

He then became suspicious.

"I wonder." said Lincoln.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe this isn't Sonic." said Lincoln.

He did some thinking.

"Maybe it is Sonic, but my hunch is that it's Sonic's silent counterpart just posing as him while our Sonic is doing who knows what." said Lincoln.

 **End Interview Gag**

Shawn's face started turning red before he screamed in pain.

A buzzing sound was heard.

Classic Sonic smirked.

Shawn groaned.

"I swear, Sonic would never do anything that dirty to win a competition. He fought with honor in the Smash Tournament, that's why he won." said Shawn.

With Prime Sonic; he was now in a Burger King eating some food.

He was eating a Bacon King, Rodeo King, Whopper, Cheesy Bacon Crispy Chicken, Rodeo Crispy Chicken, Twix Pie, Oreo Cookie Cheesecake, Oreo Chocolate Shake, and Hershey's Sundae Pie.

He chuckled.

"Ooh yeah, now this is what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

He took a bite out of his Whopper.

"Good thing I can work off all these calories very quickly." said Sonic.

He finished his Whopper and started on the Rodeo Crispy Chicken.

"Hmm, maybe I should hit Wendy's next." said Sonic.

Back at the mansion; Classic Sonic was lying down on Prime Sonic's bed.

He was listening to some Imagine Dragon.

The silent hedgehog nodded.

He then pulled out a slinky and started playing with it.

He smiled as the slinky rolled around.

The mute hedgehog then held it over the ground before letting some of it touch the floor before letting the rest of it drop.

He saw a book titled 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone before opening it up.

He nodded.

The door opened up and a slice of cake was placed on the table before the door closed.

Classic Sonic noticed it and closed the book before approaching the cake.

He became confused and smirked.

Outside the room; Randy, Eddy, and Ed were chuckling.

"There's no way he'll be able to resist that cake, it's fool proof." Eddy said quietly.

Randy and Ed nodded.

"I love Cake." Said Ed.

Then a buzzing sound is heard.

Eddy groaned.

"Nice going Lumpy." said Eddy.

Then Classic Sonic held the cake out the door before giving it to Ed.

Eddy is shocked.

"He's unstoppable." said Eddy.

Randy walked off.

Ed then took a bite out of the cake before burping out some fire.

Eddy is shocked.

"Wow, didn't think he'd be dumb enough to eat a cake we both baked." said Eddy.

In Lincoln's room; Lincoln and Shawn we're talking to each other.

"You think it's a little weird that Sonic has managed to stay quiet this whole time?" said Lincoln.

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, but I find that it's very weird that he hasn't made a snarky comment about any of our mishaps yet, he does have a tendency to do that." said Shawn.

Lincoln nodded.

"True, I even have a hunch." said Lincoln.

Shawn became confused.

"What's the hunch?" said Shawn.

"That Sonic actually switched places with an alternate version of himself who doesn't even speak." said Lincoln.

Shawn scoffed.

"As if he's that clever enough to pull that off." said Shawn.

"No, he is. Haven't you seen the Phantom Ruby?" said Lincoln.

Shawn did some thinking.

"Okay, I see your point." said Shawn, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"A while back Sonic discovered the Phantom Ruby in a museum and stole it from that place. But Swiss Army got his hands on it and accidentally sent Sonic to another timeline. However there was a side effect where it caused every alternate version of Sonic known to appear in this timeline, one of them being a silent counterpart." said Lincoln.

Shawn nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense." said Shawn.

He became mad.

"He should be disqualified." He said.

"Knowing him, he'll probably find a way to keep anyone from finding out about this possible switch." said Lincoln.

With Prime Sonic; he was now at a McDonald's eating a Bic Mac, Quarter Pounder, 10 piece McNugget, Filet-O-Fish, McChicken, and an Oreo McFlurry.

He sneezed.

"Must be getting a cold." said Sonic.

He pulled out some pills.

"Good thing I brought some Vitamin C tablets." said Sonic.


	4. Scrooge and Mark's Deal

Back in Duckberg; Louie was walking out of a convenience store with a smoothie and candy bar.

"Well that went better then last week." said Louie.

Beakley who was with Louie nodded.

"Indeed." said Beakley.

"And I didn't have to try and convince anyone I wasn't doing anything wrong." said Louie.

Beakley nodded again.

The two walked over to an intersection and Louie pushed a cross walk button.

"Any minute now." said Louie.

The cars eventually stopped and the don't walk sign changed to say walk.

The two walked across the street.

"So how about a movie?" asked Louie.

Beakley did some thinking.

"Sure why not?" said Beakley.

"But what?" asked Louie.

"No idea." said Beakley.

"How about a Dogs Way Home?" asked Louie.

"Okay." said Beakley.

Later; the two were at a movie theater.

Louie smiled.

"This'll be worth it." said Louie.

After the movie Louie was crying.

"That film is invoking so many emotions inside of me right now." said Louie.

Even Beakley cried.

"Same here." said Beakley.

Just then Louie saw something suspicious.

"Huh?" said Louie.

Beakley looked at Louie.

"What's going on?" said Beakley.

Louie pointed someplace and Beakley turned to what Louie was looking at.

The two saw Scrooge talking with Mark Beaks.

They looked at each other confused.

"So you're saying that if I invest in you, I'll make twice the money I gave you in a year?" said Scrooge.

"That's right, I'm very legit." said Mark.

Scrooge was thinking.

"I don't see why not." said Scrooge.

"Good, so I'll get the paperwork started, and you'll see me in my office after a while?" said Mark.

Scrooge nodded.

"Alright, see you soon." said Scrooge.

Mark walked off.

"It's a Ponzi scheme." said Louie.

Beakley looked at Louie.

"Huh?" said Beakley.

"Ponzi scheme, where you claim you can double someone's money yet can't." said Louie.

Beakley was shocked.

"I believe you." She said.

"Somebody should do something about that, and it won't be me." said Louie.

Beakley looked at Louie.

"Why not you?" said Beakley.

"Under oath." said Louie.

Beakley is mad.

"There are times you should break the oath." said Beakley.

"Yeah I don't think so, I have a feeling that this is one of Uncle Scrooge's ways to get me to lose the bet." said Louie.

"Well I was with you the whole time." said Beakley.

"I ain't doing anything to talk my uncle out of that." said Louie.

Seconds later Louie and Beakley were with Scrouge.

"Why would you do something foolish by investing with Mark Beeks?" said Beakley.

Scrooge is confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Scrooge.

"Beaks can't be trusted." said Louie.

Scrooge looked at Louie.

"Of course he can." said Scrooge.

"Didn't he buy one of Gyro Gearloose's inventions online?" said Louie.

Scrooge realized Louie was right.

"Good point." He said

He shook his head.

"But it's not like he's-"Scrooge said only to see that Louie had disappeared without Beakley noticing, "And he's gone."

Beakley is shocked.

"Where'd he go?" said Beakley.

With Louie he was running to Mark Beak's building.

He stopped at the entrance.

"Hmm, nice place." said Louie.

 **Interview Gag**

"Wow, wish I could own a place like that in the future." said Louie.

 **End Interview Gag**

Louie got serious.

"I'll get Beaks for what he did." said Louie.

He walked into the building, but was stopped by a guard.

"Who are you?" said the guard.

"Some guy here to see Mark Beaks." said Louie.

"You got an appointment?" said the guard.

Louie growled.

"No." said Louie.

He was then kicked out of the building.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled the guard.

Louie is mad.

"I'll get in there if it's the last thing I do." said Louie.


	5. Sonic Wins

Back in Toon Manor; Classic Sonic was still in Sonic's bedroom.

The door opened up and Jasmine entered the room with a chili dog.

But the mute Sonic pushed a button on a wall and a wooden crate appeared and trapped Jasmine inside of it.

"Crikey, the walls are closing in." said Jasmine.

A buzzing sound was heard as the crate disappeared.

The Austrailian girl groaned.

"He's good." Jasmine said before walking out of the room.

Classic Sonic chuckled without making any noises.

But then Sky and Lynn appeared in the room with a jack in the box and started cranking it close to Classic Sonic.

But the hedgehog put a hand over the door before it opened up and pulled out his own jack in the box before cranking it.

The two girls stared at the box before it opened up and a hand with a hook appeared, making them scream.

Two buzzing sounds was heard.

The two girls walked out of the room where the others were at.

"He's way to good." said Sky.

"Randy, you're the only hope we've got." said Lynn.

"Nope, I'm out." said Randy.

A buzzing sound was heard.

Everyone groaned.

"Well that's just great, now we've got to go to where Sonic wants to go." said Eddy.

Lincoln did some thinking.

"No we don't. The buzzer only rang eight times, and there are ten of us in this competition, meaning that Double D's still in it." said Lincoln.

Everyone realized Lincoln was right.

"Oh yeah, we still got a chance. But where is Double D anyways?" said Shawn.

Then a door opened up, revealing Edd had some duct tape over his mouth.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa, Double D's been in another room this whole time?" said Ed.

"I nearly forgot he was in this competition." said Shawn.

Edd walked into Sonic's room before closing the door.

Classic Sonic looked at the smart Ed before climbing off the bed and sitting down on Duncan's bunk.

Edd grabbed a chair and sat down on it.

Classic Sonic and Edd glared at each other as the theme to The Good The Bad and The Ugly played.

Edd pulled out a book titled Kingdom Keepers and started going through the pages.

Classic Sonic grabbed an acoustic guitar and started playing it.

Edd grabbed the guitar and tossed it out the window before he resumed going through the pages to his book.

Classic Sonic looked out the window and saw the guitar.

He climbed out the window before closing it and sitting on Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's couch porch before pulling out a pair of binoculars and looking through them.

The others had their heads on the door listening to the whole thing.

"Wow, they're being very intense in this competition." said Lynn.

Her friends nodded.

"Yeah, never seen Double D take things seriously, he must be desperate to win against Sonic." said Eddy.

With Prime Sonic; he was at a Dairy Queen eating a chili cheese dog, a peanut butter shake, and a Reese's Outrageous Blizzard.

He even had a trench coat and hat on, as well as a fake mustache.

"Better see what's happening." Said Sonic and took his phone out and looked at his room and became shocked, "Whoa, this is intense."

He then farted.

"I wonder how long it will last." Said Sonic.

He took a sip out of his milkshake.

"Probably should have went with an Orange Julius." said Sonic.

Back in Sonic's bedroom; Edd was still going through his book as Classic Sonic was still looking through the binoculars.

The mute hedgehog climbed into the room before ripping the tape off of Edd's mouth.

The smart Ed held his mouth close while trying not to scream.

 **Interview Gag**

Classic Sonic is mad.

He held up a sign saying 'This guy is to hard to make speak.'

 **End Interview Gag**

Classic Sonic then pulled out a phone from Sonic's desk and went through some of the photos before showing a selfie of Prime Sonic with very red eyes and snot running down his nose.

He then held up a sign that said 'Flu selfie'.

Edd didn't do anything and pulled out Sonic's copy of Who Censored Roger Rabbit and went through it.

Classic Sonic then held a sign in front of the book that said 'An evil genie kills Roger Rabbit while Roger Rabbit kills a gangster before being killed himself'.

Edd is mad and threw the book at Classic Sonic's face giving him a nose bleed.

Luckily the mute hedgehog grabbed a paper towel and stuck it in his bleeding nostril.

"This is taking forever." said Shawn.

Classic Sonic opened his mouth and yawned.

But there wasn't a buzzing sound.

The hedgehog then pulled out some Windex and sprayed some of it into Edd's mouth.

The sock head started chocking before coughing.

"Oh that's horrible." said Edd.

A buzzing sound was heard.

"Well, Double D lost, Sonic wins." said Randy.

Classic Sonic then ran out of the room and into a bathroom before locking the door and window before pulling down the blinds and closing them.

He pulled out the backup phone and pushed an icon on it as tons of farting sounds were heard before pulling out some fart spray and spraying it out from under the door.

The others smelled it and gagged.

"Ugh, gross." said Lynn.

Classic Sonic started typing down a text to Prime Sonic saying 'Contest is over, and I won, now get into this bathroom I'm in and send me back to my timeline, fast'.

Then Prime Sonic appeared while rubbing his Darkspine ring and placed a hand on Classic Sonic before rubbing his ring again and disappearing before reappearing with the ID mask he had Classic Sonic wearing.

"Well, takes care of that." said Sonic.

He then let out a huge fart before hiding the ID mask.

He walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay, let's get some Dairy Queen." said Sonic.

"Just out of curiosity, you've been here the whole time and didn't have someone else posing as you, right?" said Shawn.

Sonic gasped in shock.

"You seriously I thought I could pull something like that off?" said Sonic.

"We're just curious. Any events you enjoyed during your time silent?" said Lincoln.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Catching a Meltan and eating a King Size Twix Bar afterwards." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Also why does your breath smell like food?" asked Lincoln.

"I forgot to brush my teeth this morning." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"What, it's true. I did forget to brush this morning." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

He pulled out a breath mint and put it in his mouth.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, his story checks out." said Ed.

"Alright, now for some DQ." said Sonic.

He walked off.

Everyone became confused before following him.


	6. Louie's Deception

In Mark's office; the bird was watching videos on cats.

"Well this took a boring turn quickly." said Mark.

He yawned.

"Maybe a nap should help me." said Mark.

He then fell asleep.

But Louie appeared from the window.

He looked outside.

"Whew, last time I scale a building." said Louie.

 **Interview Gag**

"I know what you're thinking; how did a duck with no responsibility manage to scale a building? Well I found some leftover climbing gear and managed to make good use to it." said Louie.

 **End Interview Gag**

He approached Mark and looked at him.

"Napping on the job?" said Louie.

He pulled out a paper bag and blew into it before holding the blowed up bag over Mark's face.

Louie smirked.

He then popped the bag.

But all Mark did was pull out some noise cancelling headphones and placed them on his head.

Louie is mad and took those off and threw them out the window.

"Show off." said Louie.

Mark then put on another pair of noise cancelling headphones.

Louie started slapping the bird around a bit.

He groaned.

"Maybe I should mess with his Twitter page." said Louie, "Or whatever he's using to get all those followers."

But the bird woke up in shock.

"NO, NOT MY FOLLOWERS!" yelled Mark.

Louie is shocked.

"Wow that actually worked?" said Louie.

Mark turned to Louie.

"Hey what're you doing here in my office?" said Mark.

"You're dreaming." said Louie.

Mark is mad.

"As if, I'd know if I'm dreaming." said Mark.

"You are. Besides, you should end the deal you're about to make with Scrooge." said Louie.

Mark became confused.

"And why's that?" said Mark.

"Because he'll rip you off." said Louie.

Mark was confused.

"Huh?" said Mark.

 **Interview Gag**

"Not really, I'm just trying to convince Mark to end the deal with Scrooge." said Louie.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Yeah, Scrooge'll just make off with all the money you managed to make with your followers." said Louie.

Mark is mad.

"Why that no good." said Mark.

"So if you want to keep that from happening, end the deal and find someone else who won't take advantage of you." said Louie.

Mark did some thinking.

"Okay." said Mark.

He started to walk off, but stopped at the door and turned to Louie.

"Oh, one other thing." said Mark.

He opened the door, revealing Louie's family, Beakley, Webby, Duckworth, and Launchpad were on the other side.

"You failed." said Scrooge.

Louie became shocked.

"What?" said Louie.

"Yeah, Scrooge came to me and told me everything about this wager you had going where you couldn't go a day without talking yourself or others out of a situation." said Mark, "I agreed to help."

"And everyone was in on it?" said Louie.

"Yep." said Webby.

Louie chuckled.

"Good one, good one, but there's just one problem." said Louie.

He put a hand over his head and pulled it away, revealing an ID mask and that Louie was actually Duncan.

"I ain't Louie." said Duncan.

Everyone is shocked.

"WHOA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" shouted Webby.

"Yeah, Louie paid me fifty dollars to pose as him for the whole day." said Duncan.

"So if I've been spending time with you the whole day, then where is Louie?" said Beakley.

"Oh he's back at your home playing New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe." said Duncan.

Everyone is shocked.

"Huh smart." Said Scrooge, "I mean sure he cheated but it was smart."

At McDuck Manor; Louie was in his bedroom playing on the Nintendo Switch.

"Oh yeah, Nabbit is awesome to play as." said Louie, "I'm immortal as this character."

He then reached to flag pole of the game and stood up.

"GOAL!" yelled Louie.


	7. Sonic's Deception

At Dairy Queen; Sonic's group was sitting at separate booths eating Blizzards.

"I deserve this." said Sonic.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." said Eddy.

Sonic glared at Eddy.

"Like you would know, you're the first one to lose." said Sonic.

"That's because no one told me about the no talking in interview gag rule." said Eddy.

"You still failed, part of the rules." said Lynn.

Eddy groaned in anger.

Duncan then appeared at a booth with a Blizzard as well.

He took a bite out of it.

"Mmm, Snickerdoodle." said Duncan.

Sonic smirked.

"Hey Duncan, what's happening?" said Duncan.

"Not much, was posing as Louie for a day, talked Mark Beaks out of a fake deal he would have made with Scrooge McDuck, then gave him Louie's Black Manta helmet." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Mark was at a coffee shop talking to some girl ducks, birds, and dogs while wearing the Black Manta helmet.

"Ladies, what do you think of my awesome voice?" said Mark.

Then the coffee shop cashier shivered.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble." said the worker.

Mark turned to the worker.

"Neither do I." said Mark.

Later; he walked out of the shop with a cup of coffee and a bag full of money.

"Wow, what a nice guy giving me all his money." said Mark.

Then a ton of siren sounds were heard, shocking the bird.

"What the?" asked Mark Beaks.

He looked at the bag of money.

"He was afraid of this helmet I had on." said Mark.

He ran off in shock.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Wonder how he's taking to the helmet." said Sonic.

"He's probably doing alright." said Duncan.

"Probably better then us, becau-"Lincoln said before turning to where Sonic was at, only to see he was gone, "Where'd the hedgehog go?"

Shawn looked at where Sonic was sitting and saw a ton of receipts.

"He left some receipts." said Shawn.

Everyone looked at the Reciets and became mad

"Why that no good rat, he pulled a fast one on us." said Randy.

"Jack in the Box, Wendy's, Burger King, Arby's, every fast food restaurant." said Jasmine.

"Please tell me he didn't managed to get those Froot Loops donuts from Carl's Jr." said Eddy.

"He got the Froot Loops donuts from Carl's Jr." said Ed.

Eddy groaned.

"I knew it, I knew he had his mute counterpart fill in for him." said Lincoln.

"You and me both." said Shawn.

The others turned to the two.

"You knew about this?" said Jasmine.

"No, but we were suspicious about it." said Shawn.

"I can't believe that Sonic of all people would actually do something that low just to win, especially since he won the Smash Tournament with honor." said Lynn.

"Smart, but cruel." said Edd.

"Should we go after him?" said Jasmine.

"I don't really see the point, odds are he left the country." said Sky.

"Don't worry about it, the next time we see him, we'll make him pay for all our fast food we go to." said Eddy.

"You do recall that he's a lawyer right?" said Edd.

Eddy groaned.

"Rats." said Eddy.


End file.
